Two Diffrent Worlds
by DarthQuader
Summary: This is the diffrent twist on the Hunger Games when Gale and Katniss hate each other. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

"Katness Everdeen" my name was called to go up on stage because I was picked as tribute, without hesitiation I walked passed my screaming sister and walked up the isle. I could only see that everyones head was looking down except for two. Primrose and Gale. Primrose ran towards me but the peacekeepers grabbed her and gave her to our mother. Gale stood there with a smile on his face. The kind of look that came from satisfaction.  
Gale and I absolutely hated eachother. Ever since I went to school. He started to call me Katnip and eventually it got aroound the school. Also Gale would always rip off when I went in the Hobb to sell my squirrels that I caught. I dont hate anyone more then I hate Gale. I never did anything to deserve his torture and I knew I should give it back to him. But then I'd be a hipocrite.  
I arrived on stage beside the Capitols greatest Effie Trinket. She had the fake clown smile and fake hair to match. Her outfits was always over the top. Worst of all in her high pitched, up and positive voice she shook my hand and said the most annoying line in the history of Panam. "May the odds be ever in your favor". I could faintly see Primrose mimicking Effie in the back and I couldn't help but smile. Effie looked over at me and said " I guess she is just so excited!". I stoped laughing and the whole croud hushed.  
"Now for the boys" Effie Trinket walked over to the boys bowl with a huge smile. She swoshered her hand around in the bowl for two minutes. You could see the tension on all the boys faces. But not Gale's he would love to get picked then try and kill me during the games. Effie finally picket a card and walked back into the middle of the stage. I dont know how she walked in those things. They were about 8 inches high if not more.  
Effie examined the card and smiled. "The lucky boy tribute this year is..." There was a minute pause as the boys were all having mini heart attacks. "Gale Hawthorne". The croud grew silent and my jaw dropped. I knew right when she said Gale's name i was going to die in the games. He was 6'3 and a big build. There was no hiding the fact that he could beat half of the other tributes including me. Effie signaled us to shake hands. He gave me a dirty look but i still reached out my hand to shake his.  
Effie directed us to go into what seemed to me as a jail. But it was horrible because I had to share the room with Gale. He never looked at me, he just kind of waited to see our parents. I saw mom and Prim come in. Prim ran as fast as she could into my arms. I just grabbed her amd held her in my arms as she begged me not to go. I looked at my mom and gave her a reassuring smile but she didn't buy it.  
The guards took our family out and you could see Gale was emotionless. I didn't show that i was upset either. Two could play at this game. I thought to myself. Effie walked in and sent us to separate rooms. Thank God! He didn't have to make me uncomfortable anymore. When he and Effie left I sat down on the couch, buried my hand down in my face and thought about my mom and Prim. How they would be alone, how they would probably be watching Gale win the Games.

I wasn't very positive that I was going to win. I know I was a good hunter but watching the other Reapings made me nervous. There were people who were twice my size and weight. They were the type of people I had to look out for. Gale was going to be the hardest to beat out of all of them.

Effie walked into my room with a huge smile on her face. "Tomorrow morning you are going to make your way to the Capitol. Its going to be a great, great day!" She gave me my pyjamas. They were the smoothest silk, in District 12 you would never get something as good as that. I put on the pyjamas the Effie turned off the light. I walked over to my Queen sized bed and laid in it. I enjoyed feeling the smooth silk. But I knew I was going to have to sleep. But I wasn't sure how with how much I was nervous.

When I woke up the whole room was lit up like a Christmas tree. I put on my clothes when I put on my jacket something fell out of it. I looked down and saw this gold pin with what looks like a mocking jay on it. I picked it up and remembered seeing my mom wearing it all the time. It's what gave her strength when dad died. I put on the pin and remembered that id be aloud to wear this into the arena because it's the only token I have from home.

Effie walked in with even higher heels. But still the same hair. And grabbed my arm and pulled me outside of my room where gale was standing. He observed me and looked away. Effie directed up to the train station. She put us in this high-powered train that would take us straight to the Capitol. This is when we will get to speak with our mentor Haymitch the drunken slob. He has been the only tribute who has won from District 12 and he was the least helpful.

I wasn't going to put my life in the hands of Haymitch. Only a fool would! But I guess I'll have to after all he did win the Games somehow. Gale seemed disgusted in Haymitch... and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Haymitch stumble around had to be the highlight of my day. Effie would scream as he tried to move across the room. I just sat there and laughed. Then Haymitch sat Gale and I beside each other and sat across from us. "Looking at you two I can see we have a chance of winning this year! That is if you guys are as tough as you look." Well that was reassuring I thought to myself. I wasn't paying much attention to Haymitch after he said that. I was mostly focusing on Haymitch's breath that smelt like 80 year old scotch.

Haymitch caught my attention when he started telling Gale the story about how he won the Games. "When they put us up in the shoot I didn't know what to expect. No one knew what the theme was until we reached up to our platforms. It was an African Sahara theme. The scorching heat was over whelming. The heat hit you like a ton of bricks but most of the districts were used to it. Right when that buzzer sounded I ran towards the Cornucopia but that was a huge mistake. I had about 5 people coming at me while I was trying to get supplies so I dropped everything and ran into the tall grass. Since it was a Sahara theme they also had the African animals. So not only were people a threat but lions and cheetahs were too."

"So I kept running through the brush. Trying to avoid all dangers. Then I saw it. There was a hole in the ground that led under the whole arena. So I jumped in it. As I continued down I found a huge area and made my camp there. There were sticks in there and stones. I made a fire pit because in the cave it was extremely cold and since no one can see in it I could get away with it. But everyone will see the smoke come out of the hole then id surely be dead. As I waited I could hear people come near the hole. I heard one say that it was just probably a failed attempt at a trap. Then I heard screams. They were dead. All their supplies were up there along with them. I peeked out the hole and saw that no one was there and climbed out the hole but then..." Effie wouldn't let Haymitch finish the story. "That's absurd! Stop filling these kids heads with rubbish Haymitch! Its the last thing they need!" Haymitch mouthed that he would tell us the rest later.

Effie made Haymitch go to his room. She looked at us. "Well you guys better go to bed tomorrow early morning we are arriving to the Capitol. We are arriving earlier then any of the other Districts so we get the whole top floor. Lets go, go, go!" She pushed us off to our rooms then slammed our doors shut. I laid there thinking of the story Haymitch told us then all of a sudden I heard a faint knock on my door. I opened it up and I was surprised to see Gale standing there. He walked in my room and quietly closed the door.

"Cant sleep?" I said in a hushed tone. He nodded at me, I was curious as to why he came here and not in the other parts of the car. He walked all around the room, surveying it almost as if he was part of the FBI or something. He picked up the mocking-jay and looked at it confusingly. I ran to him and took it out of his hands. "So what are you doing here anyways?" I was a little more aggravated this time. "I wanted to see how you were after the story he told us. I guess you can say I was worried." He said looking at the ground. "Why are you worried about me?" I looked straight at him. He looked at me like he didn't know what to say. "I should go goodnight". Then he left and shut my door again. He was worried about me? The guy who hated me ever since he say me was worried about me? Maybe he's trying to soften me up for the games. Whatever it was it's not going to work.

I woke up to Effie's senseless knocking on my door. She gave me the "hour warning" then left. So I got up and dressed in my clothes I wore at the Reaping. I added my pin then went out for breakfast. Gale was already there and sat on the opposite side of the table as me. I was fine with him being embarrassed. But there was no reason to be. T o be honest I was worried about him myself. Especially because his dad died because of a murdering. News travels fast in District 12 mostly because we are all friends except for some people.

Effie looked out the window, all of a sudden there was a big smile on her face "We're home!" As we went up to the window of the train I saw everyone waiting at the train station and all I could do was smile and wave. While Gale just sat at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up to the train station and got off. The lights from the cameras were flashing in my eyes. I think I was partially blind for about five minutes.

I was waving to every camera and video camera. I'm usually not like this but if I want votes and gifts from people from the Capitol then I'm going to need to act like I care. I made myself look like a poor girl with no clue. A dumb brunette. That was some of the headlines. I just keep thinking to myself. It will all be over soon.

We walked over to a taxi. I couldn't believe my eyes. I've never had been in a car before, let alone a taxi! Gale was treating this as if he's done this before. Which I knew he hadn't. Effie yelled at Haymitch to get in the taxi so we could get a good room. When we got in the taxi we got the backseat with the windows. I unrolled my window as far as it could go and started waving bye to all the reporters. Gale rolled his window up and ignored everyone.

"I know your mad you had to come here. But don't take this out on the world! They didn't make you sign for a tessarae! They didn't pick out your name! They didn't start the feud between districts. So just stop!" I've never lost my temper like that before. But the way he was acting just got me really mad.

"Im sorry I miss my family. Im sorry that I probably will die in this game! Im sorry I had to be with someone who could kill me in three seconds if it came down to it! I don't want to be here, Im sure you don't either with Prim at home!" What he said made me think. They are making us do these games for order between the districts when really they are putting us against each other. To fight. To die.

I just sat there because I knew what he was saying was true and that I couldn't stop the fact that I knew he was right. I just sat there for the rest of the ride. Eyes closed, sitting up straight and my fists clenched.

The taxi came to a halt at the biggest hotel I've ever seen. Effie opened up our doors and directed both of us to go out. We were once again bombarded by reporters. I never smiled. I never looked into them. I just looked down. I was turning into Gale. But that's good because it shows my strong side. I think. I hope so, and they don't think I'm some wannabe girl. Guess we will find out during the games when im really going to need it.

We got to the front desk and we got our key. Effie instructed us into the elevator and pressed the top floor. "We get the penthouse because you are district twelve. We were first to arrive this time so we got first pick" Effie's voice was more annoying then usual. I wonder why she's so excited? Oh yeah, to see you get slaughtered in three days.

The penthouse was breath taking. It had the Capitol Style in it but wasn't over the top like most people here. It was, it was… I cant use words to explain it.

"Common Children, ill show you to your rooms. Then we are going to meet your Dress and Makeup artists." Effie said with a skip in her voice. I knew from that moment on that this was going to be a horrible three days.


End file.
